


As Long As You're Mine

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Lightsaber Battles, Rating May Change, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: A fic inspired by the Monday Night Football Rise of Skywalker trailer





	As Long As You're Mine

_ The spark of energy was palpable in the stark white room. She’d felt it once before, on the Supremacy. The fluidity of their motions, the bond, the sheer...intimacy of it all. They moved as one, in tandem. Rey had felt lost without him. Admitting that this last year had been painful was something she would never consider. But he’s here, with her. They’d destroyed Dath Vader’s helmet. For some reason, it had been plaguing Kylo and it needed to be destroyed. _

_ Kylo reached down toward the base of his mask. _

_ His handsome face was revealed and a thrill shot across Rey’s body. She pushed it down and focused on his words. _

_ “Rey,” he said as he began shaking her. It wasn’t Kylo’s voice. She couldn’t place whose voice it was. _

_ “Rey,” the voice grew more insistent. “Rey wake up.” _

Her eyes fluttered open. Poe was standing next to her bed roll in her tent. It was time to move and explore.

***

Her wildest dreams couldn’t foresee him coming to her. True, her dreams with the Supreme Leader had been getting more frequent and vivid. However, today, Kylo Ren was there as foe. She had been certain of it, even if his movements suggested otherwise. He’d lowered his saber in deference walking toward her, but she was so caught up in defending herself against the bastard, she’d missed it. 

Only he could interrupt a simple recon mission with her Resistance comrades. That bastard. 

He was still a handsome bastard, though, coming toward her soaked by the rain pouring around them on the wreckage. His hair messed about by the wind and spraying of the water. The tendrils of their bond still tugging at them, keeping them connected...though neither would admit why. 

As they dueled, something pulled at Rey from their bond. Something from Ben. Something reluctant. It became apparent as they continued. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to fight. 

Their sabers were crossed, held in a locked stalemate when she finally verbally acknowledged it. “I don’t want to do this either.” 

Relief spread all over his face and between them. Kylo disengaged his saber, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to keep a stoic face, keeping a tight grip on his emotions. “It’s not me. I’m not after you. I came to warn you.” 

“Then who?” She questioned, the rain beginning to subside. He worked his jaw and she could tell he was keeping something from her. His lips formed a tight line, as if that could keep it in. “Kylo…”

“Palpatine.” 

An involuntary shudder ran up her spine at the name. He was the stuff of myths. A legend. A bogeyman who had long been vanquished. Apparently not. 

“I came to warn you, Rey. You and your friends.” 

Her eyes fell to the ground. “They’ll be here soon enough. You should go.” 

He stepped forward. “I’m not leaving you, Rey. Not this time.” 

Her traitorous heart fluttered. It hadn’t been the first time he’d made her feel that way. A certain night in a hut on an island far, far away came to mind. Rey’s fingers had not forgotten that touch. She wondered if Kylo ever thought about Ahch-To. About the spark that passed between them. 

“Rey!” A voice from the distance called. It was Dameron. He was probably on his way with Finn and Jannah. 

The wreckage they had been fighting on formed a bridge over the water to solid ground. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away into the nearby wreckage of the space station. A domed piece provided perfect cover against the rain, which was beginning to subside. 

Rey’s saber was still ignited as they took shelter. Rey entered first as Kylo followed behind her. The ground gave her the illusion of being higher than him. He stopped almost where he entered, as if he wouldn’t dare to get any closer to her. Rey supposed his trepidation wasn’t unfounded. She had been the one to attack him and her weapon was still engaged. 

Kylo assured her once more through their bond that he wasn’t here to harm her and she disengaged her saber. The hum of her weapon was gone and the sun began to peak through a circular window that split the distance between them. The only sounds between them were the steady patter of the disapating rain. 

Rey finds she can’t take the silence anymore. There had been too much silence between them of late and it was time for that to end. 

“I’ve been having dreams with you in them,” she confessed. 

“I know,” he replied softly. 

“It’s always the same. We destroy Vader’s mask for one reason or the other and I’m holding this damn dagger. The ending is different though—sometimes you attack me, sometimes you die,” she said, ignoring the lump that formed in her throat as she spoke those last words. She hesitated before telling him the ending that felt the most real. “Sometimes we…”

Kylo raised his eyebrow, urging her to continue her sentence. Her eyes fell to the ground as the memory of her lips locked with Kylo’s flooded her senses. She squeezed her thighs together as her mind drifted back to the times where his hands roved all over, leaving no part of her unexplored. Her hands were equally greedy in her dreams. His expression softened and his tight jaw slackened a little. Rey was equal parts shamed and thrilled at what Kylo had seen across the bond.

“Some days, I wish I had never left Jakku,” she said with a shake of her head. “Some days, I wish I was blissfully ignorant of the grander scale of things.” 

“Rey…” Kylo began.

She threw up a hand to silence him. “When this bigger power awakened in me, when I came out of my desert comfort zone, I knew I had to act. We’re the last of our kind. Do you realize what an awesome responsibility that is? The weight of it all! And the way people look at me, with this utter reverence because they think I’m somebody,” her voice betrayed more disgust than anything. She closed her eyes. “People keep telling me they know me. Nobody does.” 

“But I do.” 

There was a sincerity in his simple words. It was the same sincerity present when he told her she wasn’t alone. She’d clung to those words before because no one had ever told her that. In their year of being parted, she rationalized opening herself up to her literal enemy with that logic. He was the first person to show he cared. That was the reason she held onto their connection. 

But he’d chosen the power, the dark, what he’d seen as his birthright. Those were the words she’d repeated to herself. That was now all tilted on axis. Was he here choosing her? Choosing the light? 

He stepped forward toward her. Rey was rooted in her spot as the gap between them closed. Her breath hitched and her pulse began to thrum in her ears. Before she knew it, their bodies were flush with one another. The warmth from his chest radiated into hers. He discarded his gloves on the ground, then slipped a hand behind her neck. 

His hand was still cold from their duel in the rain. It was entirely unpleasant, she thought, as the cold made goosebumps rise on her neck and arms. His dark eyes bore into hers. He was asking permission for what he was about to do. It was earnest and everything Rey never knew she wanted. 

Someone wanting to kiss her? That was a new experience entirely, but not an unwelcome one. And there he was, the (former?) Supreme Leader of the _ entire kriffing galaxy _, gazing at her like the most precious thing in the world. She knows that look well too, it had been seared in her brain since the throne room. A liquid warmth mixed with a tingling developed in her belly. Feelings that Rey thought were long dead and buried resurface like the waves that had lapped all around them. Rey still doesn’t know what to do with them. 

Rey’s dreams couldn’t prepare her for this. They _ were _always vivid, and oh did they ever feel real. But only now could she see how they fell just painfully short of reality. He brushed his thumb over her lips, with a hand cupped on her face, and stared at them, as if he’d been waiting to do this his whole life. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed her face into his hand, letting her nerves be soothed by his touch. Stepping closer, she wrapped a hand around his waist. Her entire body was vibrating with anticipation and nerves. She was a live wire, ready to spark at any moment. They cautiously inched closer, their bond humming with shared expectancy. Before they knew it, almost no space existed between them. Their lips still had yet to touch and they held there for a fraction of a moment, like the calm before the storm. They did this, they could never go back to...whatever they were before. 

They, with one mind, decide that they don’t care. Blur the lines. They give in and their lips meet. It’s cautious at first, but their curiosity for each other overtakes them. The kiss grows in intensity, as if Kylo wants to devour her, as if he’s never tasted anything better than Rey. A contented whimper escapes from deep in her chest. Hands began roving all over, just like Rey’s dreams, and tongues battled for dominance. 

Peace and harmony reign in their bond, but not for long. 

The need for oxygen almost overwhelms them, but not before a sense of foreboding slips between them. It begins deep somewhere in..._ someone’s _...gut. Neither of them can tell, but an evil cackle breaks them apart. Kylo pulls Rey closer (as if that’s even possible) as his head darts around for the source of the sound. There’s nothing around. It’s elsewhere. It eludes them. 

“Did you…?” Rey asked, breathless, looking up at Kylo. 

He nodded, confirming he felt and heard the evasive danger. “We need to get out of here.” 

“I can sneak you on the _ Falcon _.” She said, taking his hand and beginning to walk from their spot. She felt his protests begin to rise internally and she turned. “Don’t start.” 

They wordlessly walked back to the old, reliable ship, hand in hand. Realizing their clothes were still wet once they were safe inside, Rey led them in the direction of the captains quarters. 

Ben paused before entering. Rey could only imagine the wave of nostalgia hitting him as he wandered about the corridors. He dropped his cape and Rey turned around before he could see her cheeks flushing as he began to undo the buckle of his pants. She pulled some extra garments she had from off the bed, keeping her eyes trained on the ground, beginning her own movements of undressing. 

She remembered this feeling too. She’d seen Kylo partially undressed across their bond. As much as she tried to forget, a shy smile seemed to creep across her face. Like the one she has now. One look at him won’t hurt, she muses. Pausing her motions of undressing, she puts her hands on the bed she’s leaning against. She turns her head slowly, as if Kylo could hear it. She gasps as her eyes catch a glimpse of his bare back, his muscles flexing with each of his movements. His body is even more powerful than her memory had captured. Her mouth goes dry and no amount of swallowing will moisten it up. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me to put on a cowl or something?” 

His voice is different from other times he’s spoken to her. There’s something behind it, almost...sensual or seductive. Matters Rey has only talked about in giggled tones or read in datapads. A painful sensation on her lip makes her realize that she’d been biting it for who knows how long. She also becomes quickly aware that somehow she’s turned around and was now fully staring at him, making no more effort to be discreet. 

With a confidence that surprises her, she moves toward the middle of the room. She places her hands on his pecs and they twitch at the contact. Under the weight of her touch, she felt his breath hitch. 

“Not tonight,” the words escape her lips before she can even process them, but she means it.

His lips crashed down on hers in a kiss that was hungrier and more possessive than before. It sends shockwaves through Rey’s body. Before she knows it, her legs are hitting up against the bed. They smiled against the kiss as Rey’s body eased toward the bed. There would be no need for cowls, or any sort of clothing tonight.

  



End file.
